1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to altitude control of a vehicle, and more particularly to a passive step trimmer for a maneuvering re-entry body.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Previous methods of changing the angle of attack of a vehicle during flight have required the use of active devices such as reaction jets. Such reaction jets require additional weight and exert additional forces to the vehicle.
Also, aerodynamic control surfaces such as canards, airfoils and the like have been used. Such surfaces also add weight and complexity to a re-entry vehicle.